


The Void

by marrusa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Soft Boys, angus gets not tough love for once, slight eleventh hour spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrusa/pseuds/marrusa
Summary: Angus has mixed feelings about the Voidfish.





	

Angus was pretty sure he hated the voidfish.

The creature had taken away all memory of him, had destroyed his past life, had thrown him into a universe he wasn't ready to comprehend. And yet, there he was, standing in front of its tank. Admiring it.

He thrust that thought from his mind immediately. No, no, he was just observing. Taking in details. He was a detective- that was his whole thing. No admiration for the fish that swallowed the remains of his home life. He was only watching, yes, watching the swirls of stars slowly rotate deep within its body. The lights of hundreds, no, thousands, of people trying to remember all at once. Were some of those his grandfather? His family?

The boy detective was jolted from his thoughts by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Ango, it's like, the middle of the night! Shouldn't you be in bed, kiddo?" Magnus' voice was muddled with sleep.

"S-sorry sir! I was in bed, I swear, but I couldn't sleep, and last time I went to Taako he called me a wimp and sent me back to bed a-and I didn't know where else to go..." Angus looked pleadingly at Magnus, hoping he wouldn't yell as loud as he usually did. To his surprise, Magnus didn't even blink.

"It's okay, kid, jeez. I'm too tired to steal your wand or whatever. Besides, I get it. Voidfish and I are buddies." The fighter yawned and raised his hand to the glass, half-smiling as the creature belted out its seven-note tune and brushed a tentacle against the glass.

Angus watched this with wide eyes, speechless.

"It has a baby somewhere, I think. It hasn't told me where yet."

The boy detective's trance was broken. "You talk to it?! Magnus, you talk to the Voidfish?"

Magnus shook his head a little. "N-no, I... The sheet music, it reads out 'e-g-g-b-a-b-e.' That's all."

Angus' face fell a little. Magnus cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You miss your family, don't you?"

Silence.

"It's okay, you know."

Angus looked up questioningly.

"It's okay to miss people. We all miss people." Magnus, clearly unused to giving any advice, looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I miss my... My wife. My mentor. My town. But they're gone, and that hurts, like, a lot!"

Angus, as unaccustomed to Magnus being so open as Magnus himself was, awkwardly patted the much taller man on the arm.

"But... Ango, I'm not alone anymore. And neither are you. We're a family now. And that includes you, Voidfish."

The Voidfish trilled a little tune as if agreeing, and Magnus laughed a little, opening his arms for a hug. "Come here, kid."

Angus felt every ounce of air squish out of his body, but that was okay.

Maybe he didn't hate the Voidfish after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont write much but Magnus is very important to me alright enjoy


End file.
